Reaching the End of the Road
by Ra Hatake
Summary: alright people; so this is just one giant collaboration of different drabbles that sort of just come to mind as life goes on. Some make sense.. and some are serious crack. you never know what might come next.
1. Soldiers of November Storms

_Reaching __the __End of the Road_

_"Soldiers of November Storms"_

_An ItaSaku drabble._

_XX_

_There she sat, quietly settling herself upon the chilled grey stone. Her eyes; silent as the dull jade reflecting the ghostly mood she cast everywhere._

_A man stood on the porch, watching her just outside the shuddering grasp of the icy rain. In one hand, he held a suitcase. In the other, a dark, heavy bomber jacket, showing the rank of a private, and the name 'Uchiha' sewn over the left front. An Uchiha symbol was sewn on the back also._

_In her fragile peace, the tiny woman perched upon the rock became increasingly distant. Pale, wet skin grew transparent, and pastel pink hair turned dark as it wrapped her face and neck in a cocoon. The word was caught in her throat, and before she could choke on it…she was forced to swallow it whole._

_From his place, the man stared into those glistening orbs. He could almost see the numb plaster on her cheeks, creating an invisible barrier between her pain and the rain. He could separate the tears from the sky water…_

_In a mechanical fashion, his feet began the short trek forward, though each step weighed ten thousand pounds, and each one took more and more of his heart and soul. He reached his beautiful stone blossom; mounted to the stone she was silently becoming. There they were, in the middle of the yard._

_Tilting her face toward the sky, she stared up; unflinching, unmoving, and hardly breathing. She was so beautiful. Even as such a dying stone; she was beautiful always in his eyes._

_Also looking to the rain, the obsidian-haired man did not move. He blinked once, and he wished more than anything else to touch her; to hold her in his arms for the last time. But; he couldn't will himself to break such a tranquil moment. He feared he might break her from her perfect, fragile posture._

_His blossom, sitting there in this rain…or maybe it was ice. Neither of them could really tell. She was just too numb…and his heartbeats were on hold._

_Moments later, after a low growl of thunder, the stone blossom averted her gaze from the crying sky, and those eyes. Those eyes pleaded for him to stay. He could see it clearly more than anything else._

_For a second, he could swear he noticed a tiny flicker of terror, regret, and desperate calling. He was leaving…_

_Where he was going, he could not take her. But; oh! How he wished. He wished every singly night since the mission had been assigned to him. Every night he wished to tell her to pack her things and run away with him. To run away with his fragile, broken stone._

_The crimson pools he saw through appeared dark to everyone. Everyone except her. She smiled in the wake of those bloody irises. She saw the brighter color in those eyes; and she had full trust and faith in the color red. After all, her favorite color was red. His red…_

_A cold hand pressed to his cheek, and slowly; he could feel it fade. He did not fear the numbness. Her numb hand against his numb cheek; nothing to feel. He breathed her scent; of vanilla and mint drawn lighter from the rain._

_He touched her now, his fingers curling slowly around her frozen hand, regretfully peeling it away to hold in his hand. It only it was more than her hand…if only it were her heart._

_Another hand laid upon him; his chest this time. And his stone blossom turned toward him, awake._

_Locked in a sorrowful, damp gaze with one another, two colors met. Crimson slowly intensified the jade crystals burning like slow, molten-lava deep within his blossom's eyes. It was faint, but it was there._

_He lowered his face. Careful of his actions, he kissed her lips. It was light; feather-like. And it was cold._

_The hand on his chest snaked up to his neck, pulling his head down to hers once more. She touched her forehead against his, biting her lip to suppress a heart-full of sobs._

_Instead, tears involuntarily cascaded over the snowy hills of her cheeks. Her hand stroked his long hair, memorizing what silk felt like. The hand held was free to hold his face._

_He couldn't take it any longer, she was really scaring him. His lips captured hers with such a level of love both could swear his heart was being kissed away. It was gentle, and both the man and his wife closed their eyes…welcoming the showering thunder that began to quietly bellow once again._

_His hands; flat against the stone, one moving to pull her body to his in a chilled embrace that stung where skin touched skin. In his head, he hoped the rain would freeze them like this for the rest of eternity. They would be together…forever._

_In desperate need of air, the woman pulled her swollen lips from his. Neither had to say anything; they knew they would rather die suffocating in deprivation of oxygen by kissing one another than anything else._

_Still scared for life, the stone blossom began to break, instead creating a frozen work of art; heart and Soul. She wished he would put his suitcase back in the house, and go crawling back into bed with her. To make love to her one last time before he raced to his death. But…she could not._

_Her voice, broken and dying; finally she spoke. "Stay." She'd been trying to say for a long time now._

_Tears even spilled over the brim of his own eyes and streaked down his cheeks at the sound of her voice. He choked, "I can't." and his voice was wrung with heartache as it cracked._

_Her slender hand held his, and she placed it against her stomach. "Stay." Her angelic voice begged again. Her eyes searched his face for a reaction._

_A loud, pained sob wracked his throat this time, sending moans of pain ripping past his lips. He shook, squeezing the hand he held tighter, afraid she might be gone if he let go. He couldn't help but lay his head against her shoulder and cry. He finally realized why she was so upset._

_His mistake was imminent, and there was little to no time left before he would have to die. He pried himself from her body, whispering 'I'm sorry' through his salty tears and kissing her quickly for one more time before going back inside. His hand left her stomach…_

_Again, she was alone. Not even beside herself; her own hand didn't rest upon her stomach. All she could do now was cry helplessly into the rain. Every scream muted by the roar of thunder._

_Only a moment later, the man emerged from the back door again. Slowly, just as before, he walked to her; staggering like the undead. Finally standing before her, he grabbed his love's shoulders and pulled her from the stone._

_His body crushed to hers, and his lips knew their way home._

_Once their lips parted for just a second, the woman asked him to stay for the final time, not bothering to listen or look…knowing all too well that he could not._

_"I'll stay. They said I can stay. I'm yours…forever." He whispered in ragged breaths. Suddenly, the jade crystals that made up her eyes were there, illuminating her face again, and brushing her icy skin with a flame-thrower._

_Strange; how his stone blossom now piled herself into his arms. Holding her forever, he nuzzled her face and whispered, "I love you, Mrs. Uchiha Sakura." And his hand once again found its way to her belly._

_"I love you more than anything, Itachi-kun." She kissed him as he carried her inside to make love with the November storm._

* * *

_so yeah.  
new drabble collab up and running.  
and it'll get better.  
hope you liked it._

btw; sorry i haven't updaed anything else.  
for summer..  
life is busy as hell.  
kthnx.

love,  
Razega.


	2. Making Headlines

Reaching the End of the Road

_"Making Headlines"_

_A drug-related interview by Yamanaka Ino._

_An ItaSaku darkfic._

_(narration, "dialogue", 'thoughts' disclaimer: i do not own the characters, or the song "Feels Like tonight" by Daughtry.)_

_March 11th, 1994._

_From the damp allies of the city, a sigh of relief is heard. A girl with dull, faded petall pink hair sat on an old wooden crate. She wore too much dark make-up, and a boy, a few years older it seemed, sat on one knee before her. His pale hands held her arm as she tossed her head back with another sigh._

_The man, with his long dark hair and his piercing dark eyes, held a needle between two fingers. A needle which he used to inject heroine into this teenager before him. Both seemed like ghosts at first glamce, if you could even see them through the thick curtain of darkness between the two lifeless bodies and the rest of Chicago._

_X_

_(Sakura pov)_

_June 4th, 1996._

_I lay in bed, "Yeah- that rickety old piece of shit I've harboured since I was four years old. It's pretty fuckin' ridiculous, really." I sat up in a huff, feeling rather angsty. I wanted to get out...__needed__ to get out._

_"I can't stand it any longer. My alcoholic, trailer trash mother, this stupid fuckin' city, my good for nothing life, and worst of all...this fuckin' bed. Seriously, jesus fuckin' christ it drives me insane." I spit toward the repoter. She flinches away from my saliva. "That's what tabacco does to you." I point my finger toward the spot._

_"So I've stopped shootin' up heroine," I say with a smack to my arm. "Doing any drugs at all, except for smokin' cigarettes, are gone. Ita-kun said he stopped dealin', and that he's gonna clean us up...take care of us." My fingers itch for my lighter and i blow a puff of smoke._

_The repoter urges me to continue, "Anyway, he promised me we would move to New York and start new, just me n' him...It sounds pretty nice. I'm excited." The bleach blond hair of little Miss Safistication over here catches my eye, and I can't help but ask her if it's natural._

_"Is yours natural?" She replies with a sarcastic face. What a bitch._

_"Yes, it is." I growl as politely as I can. She tells me hers is too then, and gives me another sarcastic smile. My eyes glance at the broken clock on the wall, four thirty-nine, as always._

_X_

_(Itachi pov)_

_July 29th, 1996._

_"The muscle spasms've gotten worse. Up until the point she's completely blacked out" The reported asks me how many times, and I reply, "Twice."_

_He asks me if theres anything else I'd like to share, and I nod, regretting ever agreeing to this interview."It's a shame, and I swear if there were ever a second chance for the Blossom n' I, I would've never even started dealin'. This whole mess is my fault," I tell her, putting my face in my hands. "I'm surprised she still loves me." The reporters eyes look sorrowful._

_X_

_(Sakura pov)_

_July 30th, 1996._

_"I lay in bed again, shaking, crying, and sweating like I was wearing a parka in the Amazon. I couldn't help it, I had to write it down. I was dying for sure tonight. My unsteady hand grabbed for the pen, and the book which held all the songs I'd ever been able to scrawl out." I shuddered at the memory._

_The reporter made herself comfortable on my broken recliner, and politely patted my back, urging me to tell more. " 'To my love, Uchiha Itachi', I scribbled my heart into words and I sang as I sniffed...and I wiped my own salty tears away with a trembling hand." I wasn't sure how to sing in from of this business woman._

_Taking a deep breath, I poured my heart out anyway._

_"You, you got me, thinkin' it'll be alright. You, you told me, come and take a look inside. You, believed me, in every single lie. But I, I've failed you this time. And it feels like tonight, I can't believe I'm broken inside." my voice shook with heart ache, but I went on, "Can't you see that, there's nothin' that I wanna do, but try to make it up to you..And it feels like tonight. Tonight..." The reporter's face was so demolished, she looked like she might ruin that perfect face if she cried even one tear._

_X_

_(Itachi pov)_

_August 2nd, 1996._

_The reporters name I learned to be Yamanaka Ino. She was very kind to me, though she wasn't as nice toward Sakura. She should be. "So she didn't die, but she had over dosed just enough for me to find her short of breath. She told me, 'Ita-kun, I'm goin' blind. I can't see a goddamn thing, not even the tears, baby.'" My fists clench until my knuckles are white._

_"Well, at this point, she'd gotten me all worked up. I know she couldn't see me, but she could feel my tears on her face...she told me not to cry. I held her in my arms for what I thought would be the last time, and I'll admit I screamed when they took her away from me. When I went to jail for two years, I thought she's died. She only visited me once a week." I tell Miss Ino._

_I cleared my throat and wiped at my face to make sure none of the fresh tears were spilling over. I was getting all hot and bothered at just the memory, "I carried her all the way to the hospital, and once the doctors went to take her away, her sweaty hand pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of her jeans pocket."_

_"I took it and kissed her without ever wanting to let go. Once she went behind those white doors, I sat down to uncrumple the paper. Tears welled in my eyes again when I saw the tear stains that smudged the ink, but I could read it still..." my voice trailed off. I didn't really want to sing to her, but I figured Sakura was strong enough too, so I knew could be strong enough to do it._

_"Damn, I wish I hadn't," I snickered, sniffling and clearing my throat again. "I don't think I've...ever...cried so hard. And so, just for my Blossom, I wrote more to her song. But I hoped to God that we would get the chance to finish it together."_

_"I've stopped dealin' for good, and the drugs she overdosed on were the last of her supply. Before I could forget, I grabbed a pen from the receptionists desk and for some reason I wanted to curl into a ball and die. I pulled my leather jacket tighter around my body, and inched my toes up until they hit the steel in my boots." Ino asked me if I'd like to finish this another time, seeing how the tears were spilling over my cheeks now._

_I shook my head, moving to sit on my window sill and look out across Chicago's old bulidings. A cop siren shreiked through the night. My breath catches, but I push myself to speak. My voice cracks when I start, "I scribbled down my own verse."_

_"I, was waiting, for the day you'd come around. I, was chasing, but nothing was all I found. From, the moment...you came into my life, You, you showed me what's right...And it feels like tonight, I can't believe I'm broken inside. Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do, but try to make it up to you...And it feels like tonight, Tonight." I'm shaking when I finish telling the reporter my verse. I'm sobbing in my hands, and she put a hand on my shoulder._

_"We'll finish this another time, it's okay." She tells me, squeezing my shoulder gently. I say nothing, and I let her take her things and go. By the time I look out my window, I see her tiny form down on the sidewalk, hailing a taxi. She's gone._

_X_

_(Sakura pov)_

_August 3ed, 1996._

_The reporter lady won't leave me be, so I figure today is very well our last little meetin'. I welcome her into my home with a grim smile. She's strictly business, as always. Sharp as a mother fuckin' tack, I think to myself. "Okay, so lets get this over with. I'm done after today, got it buzzkill?" I demand._

_She knows there's no point in avoiding these painfulk endurances, so why the hell not get them over with now. "Fair enough." she hisses. "But I've got someone who is going to join us today, if that's alright with you..." she says, turning toward the door. Someone was unlocking it from the other side._

_I knew the only other person with a key to my apartment was Itachi, and I honestly wasn't at all surprised that he was here too. Oh well. "Hey baby." I say, taking his hand when he comes to sit beside me. He gently kisses me._

_"Hope you're up for some ice cream after this." he whispers to me, making me smile. I nod at him, when the reporter clears her thoroat. "I'm sorry, please, let's begin." Itachi's voice was gentle._

_She asks us if we ever finished our song, and we both reply with "Yes." I knew she would ask us to tell her the remaining verse, and so we began._

_"I never felt like this before, just when I leave I'm back for more. Nothing else here seems to matter, in these ever-changing days. You're the one thing that remains, I could stay like this forever." Our voices sound good together, this we know. I can't help but feel a stupid fuckin' tear start to well up in my eye, but Itachi catches it with his thumb and wipes it away before it can get very far._

_I smile at him, squeezing his hand a bit tighter. We automatically sing the chorus together, and continue, "Tonight. 'Cause there's nothin' that I wanna do, but try to make it up to you. And it feels like tonight, tonight."_

wow. this ran pretty deep i think.  
if anyone is confused about anything i wrote here, or the dates and what not, please feel free to ask.  
maybe a little helper will resolve it.  
Sakura gets into drugs, falls in love with her dealer.  
She ODs on the last of her supply and almsot dies.  
Itachi confesses about dealing and goes to jail for two years.  
A reporter comes every once in a while and interviews both of them seperately for her story.

love, Razega.

* * *


End file.
